The present invention relates to a fuel cell system, and a control method of fuel cell system.
From the past, an ECU (Electric Control Unit) for controlling a fuel cell system is known which calculates a hydrogen supply timing, supply volume, and supply time according to the internal pressure of a hydrogen gas supply flow path at designated calculation cycles (JP2014-102948A, JP2011-138790A, JP2011-003507A, JP2008-103167A, JP2007-311304A).
To more quickly detect changes in the state of a fuel cell system such as changes in the internal pressure of a hydrogen gas supply flow path or the like, and to perform control according to those changes, it is preferable to make the cycle for calculating the hydrogen supply timing, supply volume, and supply time shorter. When the ECU calculation cycle is long, for example when there is a rapid drop in the internal pressure of the hydrogen gas supply flow path, there are cases when degradation of the membrane electrode assembly (MEA) occurs. In such a situation, even if the internal pressure goes below a threshold volume, it takes time until that is detected. Accordingly the decrease in internal pressure progresses and a hydrogen deficient state continues. Because of the following events, however, when the cycle for calculating the hydrogen supply timing, supply volume, and supply time is made shorter, there was a separate problem of an increased load on the CPU (Central Processing Unit).